True Friend
by Esmerelda01-is-Esme-Brett
Summary: M.C.B.C Seven and Deadly Sin entry. Gina and Envy. When a sin gets hold of your best friend, she has two choices. She can either break IT, or you . . .


OK.The competion now running on the Megcabotbookclub is WAY cool.

This is my entry, pairing the sin GREED with the mediator character GINA.

**TRUE FRIEND. **

"Suze!" I laughed. "Would you STOP worrying? We'll get there when we get there!"

"Gina. Would you be offended if I told you that I think you are a few cans short of a six pack?" she asked nervously.

"YES. I am telling you, that you will be fine. It's not even that dark, and I know the neighbourhood. I'm right here with you. Every step of the way baby."

Well? What she doesn't know won't hurt her . . . Too much. I plan to make this quick and painless. Well, maybe not all that painless. Or quick. But for old times sake, I'll do my best.

She smiled at me, and even through her worries, you could still see that she was a pretty girl. Nobody really bothered to look all that closely when we were at younger.

Now it's a whole new book. If she'd just stayed in Carmel, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation.

Meaning we wouldn't be walking through one of New Yorks back alleys 'after hours.' Well, hey! If she was lucky, one of the guys might decide she's pretty enough to have his -- or her – way with, and spare her.

_If_ she was lucky. Which I doubt.

This is New York Simon! Not California!

It's her fault anyway. She was the one who decided to drag her pert little a all the way here – to New York – Just because her stupid GRANDMOTHER was sick, So she starts going to MY school – so she's close enough to her dear granny.

She thought she could just waltz in and take my place? She didn't think no one would MIND?

Wrong.

I mind.

She's sickening.

"Suze, its only dark." I reassure her. "You're not telling me you're scared of the dark."

"Not exactly . . . its what's hiding IN the dark . . . Why couldn't you wait until daytime to show me something?' she demanded. "Why now? Why can't we just – "

"There's nothing in the dark that we need to worry about. Please? This would mean a lot to me if you'd come?" I say, laying it on thick.

"Ha." She replies. ""My dear young lady, there was a great deal of truth, I dare say, in what you said, and you looked very pretty while you said it, which is much more important.""

Pfft. Oscar Wilde said that.

She really is way too pathetic for her own good.

"And I'm here." I continue, not letting her know I recognise the quote. She thinks I'm so stupid that she has to patronise me? "You know I have friends in places like this. I wouldn't worry. I'll look after you."

Ha. _Lie . . . _

I knew I had her though. All I had to do was mention that she might be scared.

She blinked at me. "Promise you'll look after me?"

"Of course." I smiled.

What I wouldn't give to scratch her beautiful green eyes out. But, I suppose, that what my friends were for.

I pushed her to hurry her along a little. Maybe I pushed her a little hard, since she fell.

"Oww!"

Guess my anger's just sick of being coiled. Oh well. It's Just a few scrapes. She'd have a few bigger things on her mind soon.

"I'm so sorry honey!" I gushed. "Here, let me help you! I am SO sorry." I said as I helped her to her feet.

She shrugged. "Accidents happen, I guess." She said, having no clue that some accidents just are NOT accidents.

Sure thing, Sweetheart. And the sun really will come out tomorrow. My advice would be to save that bottom dollar.

All this time. All this time, and she's had no idea. We've been going to the same school for how long now? MONTHS. And she's still way too naïve to even CONSIDER that I might not be the person I once was.

Things change Suzie. PEOPLE change.

She should have known better than to stride into MY school and just take over. It's supposed to be me. My reign is NOT OVER. She's stolen _everything_. Everything that's rightfully _mine_. It used to be ME who was first whistled at when we went out. It was ME the guys would ask out first. It was all ME. They wouldn't even look TWICE at Simon. Maybe once, but never twice.

Now, I'm supposed to feel LUCKY if I get looked at ONCE?

NO FREAKING WAY!

She's been held up in her little fairyland for too long. And she's due for a RUDE awakening. Perfect little Californian princess. Everyone loves her. Everyone is either in love with her, or wants to be her. She USED to know her place.

But NO! She just comes back here, flutters her lashes, and everyone falls at her feet! And then there's her stupid _boyfriend_, visiting her every second weekend. _" . . . Te Amo mi Querida . . . "_

They can all go to hell. With a bit of luck, Suzie might even be there soon.

"Shouldn't we be there by now?" she asked anxiously. "You told me we were just going for a quick trip down the road. We've been gone for over an hour! And we've nowhere near your apartment. I have NO IDEA WHERE WE ARE GINA!"

She was panicking now.

And as for not knowing where she is? She's not supposed to. I do though.

Should be just around this corner . . . yep. We rounded a corner of yet another alley, and walked straight into a mob scene.

Oh, not a real one, I promise. It was all planned. Well, I couldn't have _other_ gangs getting in the way of my carefully laid plans now could I?

Suze whirled around and made to run, but her way was blocked by one of the boys.

It was fun to watch really. She thinks she's all that with the a kicking? Met some New Yorkers who have nothing to lose Suzie.

She was yelling for help and struggling all she could. But they overpowered her. As they were always going to.

"Have fun Suzie." I called.

Oh god, I've waited too long. FINALLY, some _REVENGE_.

"WHAT? GINA? What are you doing? You – you're not – LEAVING?"

"It's a tough world out here Suze. I TOLD you not to take this walk. You're just a pretty little Californian bimbo who had no idea what the streets are like. At leat," I grinned vindictively. "That's what the police report will say. More or less."

"NO WAY!" she screamed, "I refuse to believe it! What did you do! Where's Gina?"

The mob began to close in.

"This IS Gina, sunshine. Meet the new Gina."

"NO! You're my friend! You – you—"

I blew her a kiss. Then said, "Oh, one last thing. I have another Oscar Wilde quote for you Suzie. He once said that "True friends will stab you in the front." So." I turn to the mob closing in on her. "You know what to do."

"GINA!" she screams. It's such a satisfaction to hear that note of terror in her voice at last.

I turn to leave. "Don't thank me Suze. That's what friends are for."

**By Mariah. **

Nasty. What do you think?

Wrath ... Envy ... Pride ...Greed ... Lust ..Sloth ... Gluttony ...

Which are yours?


End file.
